Shadi Shin
Shadi Shin is a minor supporting character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster series. He is known as Master Shin among the Prana. He guarded the tombs of Ancient Egypt for 3,000 years (5,000 years in the English version). Shadi possessed the incredibly powerful Millennium Key, and the Millennium Scale. He is the future reincarnation of Shada, who had also possessed the Millennium Key. Background 3,000 years ago (5,000 in the English version), Shadi Shin is with a group of young small children including Aigami, Sera and Mani. The Tablet of the Pharaoh's Memories is nearby, with only the Millennium Ring and Scales inside it. Shadi explains to all of them that three of the Millennium Items are weak to evil, three represent justice and that the Millennium Puzzle contains both justice and evil. He says to Aigami that he is on the same level as the person who is destined to solve the Millennium Puzzle. Shadi states that when the seven Millennium Items are gathered the door to a better world will open and that the children may travel there, because they have been chosen. However Aigami thinks that he wants to go to that world and says that he is not afraid of anything, because of his friends and family. But Shadi replies that that is his very fear. But a man appears and is excited to see the Millennium Ring, as he tells him that he's been searching for it. He offers Shadi a bag of money for the item. However Shadi explains that the item is not for sale, but tells him he can put it on, so he can be tested to see if he is worthy. The man puts the ring on, and he is thrown across the room, with the ring detaching from him. As the man is attacked by shadows in the shape of snakes. A young Ryo Bakura emerges from his hiding place to help him. He runs to his father, who begs him to get the ring. Bakura picks it up, and a purple light is emitted. Therefore Yami Bakura takes over his body. As Yami Bakura fuses the Millennium Ring into Bakura's body, by having it disappear under his skin. Yami Bakura thanks Shadi for bringing him a nice landlord and proceeds to attack and fatally wound Shadi. However Aigami, Sera and Mani run to Shadi. Before dying Shadi gives the Quantum Cube to Aigami. When Aigami and Sera was living with an abusive man, who would get children to steal for him. The man would neglect the children, and use the stolen money to take care on himself. Shadi appeared before them and immobilized the man. He approached Aigami and pushed against his forehead, causing a gold symbol to momentarily appear. When Sera asked what he did to her brother, Shadi assured her that he was safe. He then proceeded to perform the same action on the other children. Finally he unfroze the man, and used the Quantum Cube to put an end to him. Shadi had guarded the tomb where the seven Millennium Items were once kept. Shadi forcefully gave the Millennium Eye to Maximillion Pegasus, after Pegasus saw him punish a grave robber with the Millennium Ring. Shadi was the apparent guardian of the Tomb. When Yami Marik murdered his father, Shadi gave him the message that the Pharaoh would return, causing Marik to believe that the Pharaoh was responsible for his father's demise. In the English version, the father was sent to the Shadow Realm. Personality Not much is known about his personality. He likes to appear as a ghost. Appearance He wears Egyptian clothing. He wears the Millennium Key around his neck. Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist Manga Shadi and a group of men watched over the Millennium Items, the Eye, Key, Ring and Scales in Kul Elna in the Valley of the Kings. A thief once tried to steal the Millennium Ring, but Shadi's men managed to chase and capture him. Maximillion Pegasus was in the area, and saw what happened. Fearing what they were going to do to the man, he offered to pay them all the money he had for the Ring if they let the man go. Shadi advised him not to flaunt his wealth in that area. He said that the man stole artifacts from a sacred place and was to be punished only for act of theft. He said that the value of the Ring was irrelevant, but priceless. He asked if Pegasus was a traveler and warned him that the village was created by grave robbers and that were common. He advised that he leave, saying that the thing he wanted was not there; it was not a place where the sadness of losing a loved one is healed. Pegasus was surprised that Shadi knew exactly what he was thinking, so he secretly followed him. Shadi and his men took the thief to a house of sun dried brick, which was an entrance to a hidden underground temple. The thief was dragged onto an altar and knelt before Shadi. He apologized for the theft and begged that he not be killed. Shadi explained that he did not intend to condemn him for stealing the Ring, but wanted to learn if he was a chose one, someone who the Ring would accept as its bearer. Shadi gave the Ring to his men, who put its rope around the thief's neck. This caused the Ring to pierce into the thief's body and burn him to death. Assured that he was not chosen by the Ring, Shadi reinserted it into the Tablet of the Pharaoh's Memories. Shadi's men found Pegasus spying on them and brought him to the alter. Pegasus begged to be let go, and promising not to tell anyone what he saw. However, Shadi told him that he had seen something he should not have seen and consequently the only way to leave was to become a chosen bearer of a Millennium Item. He took the Millennium Eye from the tablet to test Pegasus. He explained that if Pegasus was deemed worthy, he would be granted his dearest wish and see his beloved once more. The Eye accepted Pegasus and briefly showed him an apparition of Cyndia. Sometime afterwards, Pegasus painted a portrait of Shadi, which he hung up in his castle next to one of Cyndia. However he did not like to talk about either of the paintings. He once entered the home of an abusive man, who had many orphans steal for him. Among the orphans were Aigami, Mani, and Sera. He approached the orphans and pushed their foreheads, causing a gold symbol to momentarily appear on them. He then immobilized the man, and killed him with the Quantum Cube. He then took the orphans in with him. Once, while talking to the orphans, a man came in, wanting to buy the Millennium Ring. Shadi replied that it was free, and told him to see if the Ring saw him as worthy. The man put on the Ring, but it rejected him, and he told his son who came with him to put on the Ring instead. His son did so, but Yami Bakura awakened, and murdered everyone there, including Shadi; however, Aigami, Mani and Sera were not murdered. Before dying, he handed Aigami the Quantum Cube. Since then, Shadi became a ghost. From the afterlife, Shadi pledged to the will of Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen. He took it as his duty to protect Akhenamkhanen's son, Atem, the next Pharaoh. Shadi then met Marik and Ishizu Ishtar when they had snuck out of their house, against their family's laws, for two hours. He knew that they were tomb guardians and warned them that from then on their fate would be a tragedy splitting their family with blood and that it was the will of the Pharaoh. He then disappeared into the crowd despite Ishizu calling him back. When Marik regained control after Yami Marik killed his father, Shadi appeared in their house and reiterated that the tragedy splitting their family with blood was the the will of the Pharaoh. Years later Shadi went to Domino Museum to pass judgment on the curator, Professor Kanekura and the archaeologist, Professor Yoshimori, both of whom had entered and taken items from an Egyptian tomb. He first played a Shadow Game, Question of Truth, with Kanekura, in which he performed the Weighing of the Heart, using the Millennium Scales. He placed the Feather of Ma'at in one side of the Scales and as he asked Kanekura a series of questions, his sins would add weight to the other side. He asked a series of questions to test Kanekura's morality. As he lied the sins side of the Scales gained weight. Before the last question, Shadi used an illusion to transform Kanekura's chair into Ammit. The final question was if Kanekura had defiled the territory of the Gods for money. He begged Shadi to stop, offering to pay any amount of money. However this caused the sins side of the scales to hit the table. Shadi then inflicted a Penalty Game, where Ammit was let loose in Kanekura's soul room to devour his soul, killing him. On leaving the museum, Shadi spotted Yugi Muto and learned that he was the holder of the Millennium Puzzle. He then used the Millennium Key to enter Yugi's soul room, but found two rooms; one filled with toys belonging to Yugi and a darker one belonging to Yami Yugi. Yami Yugi appeared inside his room and invited Shadi in, if he dared. Shadi introduced himself as an unwanted guest, who had entered to learn the power of the Millennium Puzzle. If the power was needed he would draw it into his bloodline. Not willing to simply show Shadi the power, Yami Yugi proposed a Shadow Game, the Labyrinth Treasure Hunt; somewhere inside the soul, was Yami Yugi's true room and if Shadi could locate it he would find what he's looking for. Shadi accepted the game, but then mentioned that once he entered someone's room, he could redecorate it to control the individual or change their personality. Yami Yugi started the game and the place turned into a maze of doors and staircases. Shadi began searching, but the doors were filled with traps. Eventually Shadi was left dangling above a bottomless pit. Yami Yugi saved him and advised that he leave. Shadi parted, thinking that he had lost the game, but Dark Yugi assured him that it was only the beginning. Shadi spoke with Yugi after leaving his mind and saw that Yugi was completely unaware of the existence of "the other Yugi". As he departed, Shadi told Yugi his name, with that being the first time he had ever disclosed that detail with anyone. Shadi spared Yoshimori a Shadow Game, as he planned to use him as a test for Yugi. He redecorated Yoshimori's soul room. After Kanekura's death, Yugi, Solomon Muto, Joey Wheeler, and Tea Gardner came to Yoshimori's office at Domino University to cheer him up. Possessed by Shadi, Yoshimori knocked out Solomon and began strangling Joey, until Tea walloped him with a globe. Shadi let Yoshimori chase Joey around the building, while he redecorated Tea's soul to use her as a tool in the Shadow Game. With Tea held hostage, Yami Yugi was forced to meet Shadi on the roof for the game. To win the game, the Trial of the Mind a player had to make their opponent show weakness in their heart. Tea was stood on a board suspended over the side of a building by a series of ropes attached to the building by ushebti. Four ushebti represented Yugi's heart, while one represented Shadi's. The ushebti broke up when weakness was detected in its corresponding player's heart. Causing all Yami Yugi's ushebti to break would let Tea fall and causing Shadi's ushebti to break would let the Millennium Key slide to Tea's hand and free her from Shadi's possession. Seeing Anzu in danger immediately caused one ushebti to break. Shadi put Yami Yugi through a series of game tests, which he needed to pass without letting his ushebti break. For the first stage, Hell Quiz, Shadi created illusions of corpses, which crawled on the ground and tried to grab and climb onto Yami Yugi. The only way for Yami Yugi to make the corpses disappear was the determine their true nature, by answering the riddle, "What creeps on the ground and clings to pillars?". The corpses were what crept on the ground and Yami Yugi was the pillar. The answer was one's own shadow, which Yami Yugi managed to figure out. For the second stage, he got Yami Yugi to solve another riddle. He showed him nine face-down slabs and had him restrained by an illusion of Ammit, who would devour his soul if he did not answer correctly within five minutes. The slabs were said to reflect Ammit and Yami Yugi had to tell him what was under the middle slab. The nine slabs consisted of eight pairs and an odd one in the middle. Yami Yugi realized that Ammit's mouth was her only feature before the slabs that she did not have two of and correctly guessed that as the middle piece. Shadi's last test for Yami Yugi, the Game of Death, involved an illusion of Joey. The illusion and Yami Yugi had to take turns tossing the Millennium Puzzle to point in the direction their opponent had to walk two floor tile, until one walked off the edge to fall to their death. Joey taunted Yugi just how he did as a bully. Yugi briefly gained control of his body and wept, causing two ushebti to shatter. Unsure if it was the real Joey or an illusion, Yami Yugi refused to take his turns in the game. Shadi was shocked at this decision. Joey forced Dark Yugi to the edge and Yami Yugi refused to take his turn, explaining that he trusted Joey. The illusion then faded away. The last rope supporting Anzu's platform began to break, but the real Joey arrived and held it up. Surprised at how the friends supported each other, Shadi's ushebti shattered and Tea was restored to normal. Joey struggled to hold up the board as the possessed professor was trying to attack him. Yami Yugi helped Tea climb back to the building and instructed Joey to touch the professor with the Key. Yami Yugi taught Shadi that unity is the power of the Millennium Puzzle. Shadi was threatened to leave by Yugi's friends. He left beaten, but pleased. His bloodline had been searching for someone like Yami Yugi and perhaps he might be able to open "that door". Shadi then got Bobasa to hold the Key and Scales. When Yami Yugi and his companions went to Domino City Museum for Yami Yugi to regain his memories, Shadi sent Bobasa to serve as their guide. They were initially uncertain about trusting Bobasa, due to his association with Shadi, who had endangered their lives before. Bobasa tried to defend this, saying that Shadi had been testing to see if Yami Yugi was the Pharaoh they had been waiting for in 3000 years (5,00 years in the English version). During the Shadow RPG Shadi appeared as Hasan before the Pharaoh, who had fallen into a chasm. After advising the Pharaoh to rest, he introduced himself as the one who watches all memories and warned the Pharaoh that a great battle was about to begin. When the Millennium Items had been placed in the Millennium Stone, Bobasa transformed into Hasan, whom he introduced as his other self and the spirit of the stone tablet. Hasan served as a non-player character in the RPG, whose duty was to reveal the hiding place of the Pharaoh's forgotten name after Zorc Necrophades rises from his slumber. He told Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan that the Pharaoh's name rests in the holy place where his soul sleeps, which Yugi realized was his tomb. Hasan then flew away to protect the Pharaoh. As Zorc attacked the Pharaoh and his priests, whose bodies had been immobilized, Hasan flew in and intercepted the blast. He explained to the Pharaoh how he was fulfilling his duty to Akhenamkhanen by protecting the Pharaoh until the end. During the final battle with Zorc, Hasan gave his life defending the Pharaoh, Yugi, Joey, Tea and Tristan from another of Zorc's attacks. His mask cracked in the process, causing them to realize that he was Shadi. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime)' Duelist Kingdom arc Shadi appeared before Yugi in Duelist Kingdom, and entered his mind. Shadi found that Yugi's soul had been divided into two soul rooms. One of them was for Yami Yugi, and the other was for Yugi. Shadi entered Yami's mind to find any clues that might lead him to the thief who stole Pegasus's Millennium Eye (the thief was Yami Bakura). As Shadi attempted to find any clues, he was attacked by multiple traps in the Pharaoh's mind. Shadi almost met his end but was rescued by Yugi. As both attempted to find clues to the thief of the Millennium Eye, they were attacked by Dark Magician who emerged from a stone tablet. Shadi was standing on a stone tablet of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and attempted to defend him and Yugi by summoning the dragon. However Yugi reasoned with the Dark Magician and convinced the magician to call off his attack, much to Shadi's amazement. Shadi then suspected that Yugi is the chosen one. Once Shadi exited Yugi's mind, he apologized for the intrusion. He then warned Yugi to be careful and watch out for the thief. Before he dispersed, Yugi asked for his name and Shadi told him. Battle City arc Shadi appeared once again during Battle city to save Tristan and Duke, whom had gotten into a fight over Serenity and forced to hang onto the end of the blimp for their lives. He also warned Yugi about all seven Millennium Items being aboard the Kaiba Corp blimp used during the Battle City tournament. He explained to Yugi how Pegasus came across the Egyptian Gods and recreated them as duel monster cards. He then told him of the curses that came afterwards which caused the death of everyone involved in the production of the gods (vanished without a trace in the English version) and that Pegasus was forced to return them to the tomb where he discovered the gods. Shadi then met up with Ishizu Ishtar to discuss the evil within Marik Ishtar that was growing (Yami Marik) and must be stopped. He then vanished once again. Capsule Monsters arc In Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters, during the time of Alexander the Great, Shadi forced Alexander to undergo a trial in order to prove that he deserved the power of the Millennium Ring. Millennium World arc Shadi helped Yami Yugi during the Dark RPG. He appeared in front of the stone tablet which bears the image of Priest Seto and Pharaoh Atem. Tristan was able to recognize him and pointed out that Shadi was the one who saved him and Duke during the Battle City tournament. Using the power of the Millennium Key, Shadi got Yami Yugi's friends into the Millennium World through Yami Yugi's memory. When Pharaoh Atem was about to be killed by Zorc Necrophades, Shadi possessed the body of Hassan to help Atem during his fight with Zorc. However, he met his destruction with a blast from the evil being. Ceremonial Battle arc After the Dark RPG and the Ceremonial Battle, Atem proceed to his afterlife, and the seven Millennium Items were destroyed. While the tomb was crumbling and the people had left the main chamber, Shadi's spirit had appeared and disappeared one last time; finally able to rest in peace in the spirit world. Video Games Shadi is a supporting character in the following video games: *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters Coliseum *Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories Quotes *This boy has two soul rooms *My name is Shadi and this is the first time I had told me name to anyone Relationships 'Maximillion Pegasus' Yugi Muto Yami Yugi Knownable Relatives *'Shada' (Past Incarnation/dead) Trivia *The name "Shadi" (شادي) is a name used in Arabic-speaking countries as well as in the Indian subcontinent. The name is traditionally given to Arab Christian and Muslim males. The word "Shadi" is of Arabic origin and has the archaic meaning of "singer" although that is no longer its use nowadays. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Nozomu Sasaki (all media), Kaneto Shiozawa (Season 0) *'English' : Wayne Grayson (all media) all information on Shadi came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Shadi Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males